The Meatlumps Hideout
*Note: The combat level of NPCs as well as the credits and expierence earned vary depending on your combat level. You must be level 55 to start the quests. This guide focuses on the level 90 quests. = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part I = This Quest begins where The Meatlumps Quest ends. Vani Korr is the questgiver after you finished the Pre-Quest. She is inside the Medical Center in Coronet (Corellia -105 -4436). Speak with Talan Joben Vani Korr has asked you to find a way into the Meatlump Hideout. First you must know where it is. To that end, you are investigating vandalism at a crate manufacturing company. :*Speak with the Owner, Talan Joben (a crate manufacturer). He will update your Quest. Examine the Damage :*Examine the datapad (Corellia -607 -3900). You will get another Quest update which tells you that there have been placed 9 Bombs next to several Hotels in several Cities. Bomb Locations /way orange naboo -5738 4244 "Meatlump bomb in Theed" /way orange naboo 1777 2716 "Meatlump bomb in Keren" /way orange corellia -522 -4694 "Meatlump bomb in Cnet" /way orange corellia -5487 -2580 "Meatlump bomb in Tyrena" /way orange tatooine -3087 2168 "Meatlump bomb in Mos Espa" /way orange tatooine -1144 -3688 "Meatlump bomb in Bestine" /way orange lok 470 5077 "Meatlump bomb in Nyms Stronghold" /way orange rori -5161 -2325 "Meatlump bomb in Narmle" /way orange talus 686 -3030 "Meatlump bomb in Dearic" You get an Update and an Info Tarnished badge Next to that last bomb, you found a tarnished badge saying, "Kiyan Riner has explored the depths of the Agrilat Crystal Swamp." Confront Kiyan Riner Confront Kiyan Riner (CL 90 Silver Elite) and find out what he knows about the bombs. ::*Kiyan Riner (Corellia: 104 1700) Return to Vani Korr Basicly you just need to return to her. She is inside the Medical Center (-105 -4436) on the ground floor. When you talk to her this Quest is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (Quest Combat) *Money: 8956 credits = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part II = Vani Korr has asked you to find a way into the Meatlump Hideout. First you must know where it is. To that end, you are investigating a droid factory. Investigate the droid factory This time you are going to investigate a droid factory. :*Talk to Zorajas Garamin (a farmer) at (-6152 -2004) ::*Now go to the field next to you and examine (use) all of those Droid parts. Speak with Zorajas Garamin :*Speak with Zorajas Garamin (Choose the lowest speech) Return to Vani Korr :* Return to Vani Korr (-105 -4436). The second part ends here. Rewards: *Experience: 53765 (Quest Combat) *Money: 6847 credits = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part III = Vani Korr has asked you to find a way into the Meatlump Hideout. First you must know where it is. To that end, you are investigating some speeder bikes that were destroyed. Speak with Sul Prine Sul Prine, a speeder bike racer,has reported that some of his speeder bikes were destroyed. He claims that some Meatlumps are responsible. :*Speak with Sul Prine on Talus near Dearic at (867 -3162). Attack the Meatlumps After you have spoke to him he will once again update you quest and he wants you to attack the Meatlumps Now you have to travel to Endor (nearest Starport is Smuggler's Outpost). The Meatlumps camp is located at (1190 1926). :*Kill 11 Meatlumps moop (CL 90) Confront Strilath Farles Again and again and again you get an update. The Meatlumps were lead by a lieutnant named Strilath Farles. You find a radio on Corellia in Doaba Guerfel at (3169 5059) or at {3070 5024}. :*Activate the Radio and he will spawn in. He will surrender at ~5-10%. (CL 91 Silver Elite) After you talked to him, this Part is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (Quest Combat) *Money: 8997 credits = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part IV = Fighting Ragtags Now as you spoke to him you are ordered to kill the following NPC's: :*Defeat 13 Gramo Murah's Goons (CL 90) :*Defeat Gramo Murah (CL 90) his location is 6402,7357 He's not hard to find, he's at the end of the base. After you done this you get another update. Destroy Gramo's Stash So you need to destroy it. It is outside of the Bunker. :*Destroy the Stash located at (7280 6874). Speak with Strilath Now you need to go speak with Strilath, so back to Doaba Guerfel and use the radio (3169 5059) again. Obviously he doesn't know where the base is, so anyhow we need to go back to Vani Korr (-105 -4436). After you spoke to her this Part is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (Quest Combat) *Money: 8963 credits *9x Meatlump Lump = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part V = Find the old Meatlump Investigate again it seems. He has been seen in Northeast Coronet (27 -4344). Speak with him and you will offer him to take his Place. Speak with Alliin's Lieutnant Kaya Merel is located near the Big Guild Hall (North Coronet) at (-274 -4144). When you talk to her Your Quest will be updated and the fifth part is done. Rewards: *Experience: 53765 (Quest Combat) *2x Meatlump Lump = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part VI = Congratulations, you have done it until Part VI. Meet with the Rogue CorSec Officer Now that you are going to Replace Alliit you need to work for your new "Boss", so let's get to work. The Meeting spot is "near" Tyrena at (-7167 140). There you will have to Kill those two guys waiting there. :*Defeat Bechdo Ervekk (CL 90 Silver Elite) :*Defeat Berinn Ebonette (CL 90 Silver Elite) (Actually both will fight you, They have much Hitpoints so hardly Soloable.) If you are between level 65-89, you'll be sent to two Meatlumps near Coronet that are CL 65 Elite. They are still difficult, but possible to solo. It was accomplished at CL 80 (Jedi). Return to Kaiya Merel :*Return and speak with her. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (Quest Combat) *7x Meatlump Lumps = The Meatlumps Hideout, Part VII = Dephax's Plans A rivalising Lieutnant of yours has some kind of big plan going on. You need to go to his camp outside Kor Vella (-4437 3501) and retrieve his plan. :*Retrieve the Plans (a well-worn notebook) Foil Dephax Stain's Plans The Imperial Facility is on Dathomir (-5933 1828). :*Defeat 11 Dephax's Meatlump Pronks (CL 90) :*Defeat Dephax Stain (CL 91) (6000 1870) :*imperial facility is located on dathomir at -5963 1828 all info i have* If you are below CL 90, you will have to fight someone named Stephax Dain at a weapons reasarch facility. The facility is on Rori (will try to regain the exact coordinates, but it's in your datapad) and all the enemies are CL 65. The level 65 Version of Stephax Dain is at 6085 -2108 on Rori northeast of the Rebel Outpost Return to Kaiya Merel You need to return and talk to her. You get a Quest update. Return to Vani Korr You need to go back to Vani Korr (-105 -4436), to tell her the good news that you "infiltrated" the Meaties. This part is finished. Rewards: *Experience: 129095 (Quest Combat) *Money: 8986 credits *11x Meatlump Lumps = The Meatlumps Hideout, Your first time = Through this Quest you gain access to the Hidden Meatlumps Base where you can ask several New Quest like: *Meatlumps Theme Park Speak with the Corellian Times Reporter and enter the Meatlumps Base. Rewards: *Experience: 315 (Quest Combat) Category: Quests Category: Corellia Quests